Power Rangers: Dragonic Fury (Hiatus)
by OtakuAnimeLover21
Summary: This is the story of the rise of yet another team of Rangers. The Dragonic Fury Rangers. Children of our favorite Rangers take up the mantle and the legacy of their parents. This is their story! GO GO POWER RANGERS! DRAGONIC FURY MORPH! Red, Yellow, Blue, Pink, Green, Gold, Black, White, Silver Dragon Morph! T for swearing, bashing may happen, MPreg implied, and MalexMale.
1. AN

Hey guys!

So I decided to write a fanfiction based on the Power Rangers. It's a guilty pleasure of mine, so I wanted to honor it. This idea may have been used before, and if I accidently use someone else's work I apologize. Anyway this is a next gen story featuring the kids of some of our favorite rangers. I have not seen the show enough to remember everyone so if I forget a ranger then I apologize for that as well.

Basically the kids of the other Power Rangers are known as the Dragonic Fury Rangers. A team of Rangers based on the different Elemental Dragons in fact.

Yes there will be boyxboy and girlxgirl along with male pregnancy.

Hope yall enjoy,

Otaku


	2. Prologue - Intro

Power Rangers...it is a name most if not all households know. From the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers to the Megaforce Rangers these people have put their lives on the line time and time again. This is not fully about the past Rangers. This is about the rise of a new team. A team that has a powerful legacy to live up too. The legacy of their parents, as well as their aunts and uncles. This is the story of the Dragonic Force Rangers, Rangers who embody the power of the elemental dragons to save Earth and the Galaxy.

The Leader of the team or the Red Dragonic Ranger embodies the power of the Fire/Magma Dragon.

The Second in Command or the Blue Dragonic Ranger embodies the power of the Water/Ice Dragon.

The Yellow Dragonic Ranger embodies the power of the Lightning/Electricity Dragon.

The Pink Dragonic Ranger embodies the power of the Earth Dragon.

The Green Dragonic Ranger embodies the power of the Air/Wind Dragon.

The Gold Dragonic Ranger embodies the power of the Energy Dragon.

The Black Dragonic Ranger embodies the power of the Dark Dragon.

The White Dragonic Ranger embodies the power of the Light Dragon.

The Silver Dragonic Ranger embodies the power of the Weather Dragon.

Each Dragonic Ranger has their own abilities, but when combined together they create some of the most powerful attacks you have ever seen. This is their story. The rise of the Dragonic Rangers. Will they be able to overcome the challenges they are faced with and save their home and the Galaxy, or will the fail, and be the only known Ranger team to have failed to protect the Earth. Let's find out shall we?

THIS IS: POWER RANGERS DRAGONIC FURY! GO GO POWER RANGERS! DRAGON MORPH!

* * *

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS! I ONLY OWN MY OCS! If I did Jason and Tommy would totally be together along with Mike and Jayden being together.

Authoress: Hope yall this story. Yes there will be malexmale and femalexfemale shippings (Although more MalexMale). Bashing and MPreg will happen or has been implied in some way.


	3. Red Dragonic Fury Ranger Intro

So here is the first of nine introductions for the Power Rangers: Dragonic Fury team. We are starting off with the Red Dragonic Ranger aka the Leader of the Dragonic Fury Rangers, Daniel "Danny/Dan" Oliver-Scott.

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS. Just my OCs and the team name. That is it. Just my OCs and the Team Name Dragonic Fury. That is all. I own nothing else. Nada. Zip. Zilch. All credit to the creators.**

Hey People - Point of View for main character of chapter, talking to readers.

 _ **"Heyyyy People" - Eavesdropping**_

 _ **"Hey People" - Villains' Monologue**_

 _"Hey People" - Dragonic Fury Rangers Talking to each other over coms_

 **"Hey People" - Everyone talking to each other**

* * *

 **I was listening to a playlist I had made on YouTube at the point and it was the Dino Thunder Theme that I was listening to when I started writing this chapter followed by War of Change by Thousand Foot Krutch and Hero by Skillet. This is War by Thirty Seconds to Mars was last.**

* * *

Hey everyone! I'm Daniel Oliver-Scott, although call me Danny or Dan. Only my father and dad call me Daniel, and that's when they're really angry at me. Anyway so a bit about me. I'm 16 right now, and I attend Reefside High. I'm really into soccer, along with my best friends Yumi and Eliana; even if Eliana is such a girl at some points, and I am the team captain for the boy's soccer team at Reefside. I'm also an A/B average student, which is pretty good for a "jock" like me.

Okay, so enough about me. Let me tell you about my dad and father, that's right. I have said it twice now. I have a dad and a father. It was discovered about 18 to 20 years ago that men could have children. My dad was one of those men that could. So a little about them. My dad's name is Tommy Oliver-Scott. He has a Ph.D. in Palentology, but for some reason decided 2 years before I was born to teach Science at Reefside High. It's sorta hard to have a dad that is also your teacher in Science, but he makes the class really fun. My father on the other hand is named Jason L. Scott, and is a paramedic with the Reefside Fire Department. My parents are amazing, but they also have a secret...just like most of my extended family does.

They are a group known as the Power Rangers. For those who somehow don't know who the Power Rangers are, they are those who defend our home world of Earth and even the Galaxy from the forces of evil. Of course they all wear spandex costumes to hide their identities. My dad and father were both part of the original group of Power Rangers. Father was the leader of the group as the Red Mighty Morphin Ranger, and dad didn't join till later on, but was still part of the original group as the Green Mighty Morphin Ranger. Whereas father eventually retired from that life, dad didn't. He went on to join other teams, and to wear several different colors besides Green. He was the Red Ranger for two teams, the Black Ranger for the Dino Thunder team, and was a White Ranger as well. Dad did eventually retired, but not till after Mesogog was defeated by the Dino Thunder Rangers.

So something weird has been happening recently. Ever since I found that weird token shaped like a dragon I have been more, I don't know, weird I guess? I'm not the only one though. 8 others including Yumi and Eliana have been acting weird as well. I'm worried that this might be a sign that we are the next generation of Power Rangers. I both hope and don't that we are, as that would mean evil is coming to try to take over the world again. Well...wish me luck.

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed! JA NE! Reviews are appreciated, as are follows and faves. Flames will be destroyed brutally unless actually constructive. No "Oh this isn't a good fanfic." or "I hate this fic." If you do tell me why you hate it and what I can improve on. Please! Once again: JA NE!


	4. Blue Dragonic Fury Ranger Intro

So here is the second of nine introductions for the Power Rangers: Dragonic Fury team. We have for the next Ranger the 2nd in Command and the Blue Dragonic Ranger aka Shaun Kwan-Cranston.

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS. Just my OCs and the team name. That is it. Just my OCs and the Team Name Dragonic Fury. That is all. I own nothing else. Nada. Zip. Zilch. All credit to the creators.**

Hey People - Point of View for main character of chapter, talking to readers.

 _ **"Heyyyy People" - Eavesdropping**_

 _ **"Hey People" - Villains' Monologue**_

 _"Hey People" - Dragonic Fury Rangers Talking to each other over coms_

 **"Hey People" - Everyone talking to each other**

* * *

Hi Everyone. I'm Shaun. Shaun Kwan-Cranston. Nice to meet'cha! I'm currently 14, but I'm in my 2nd year at Reefside High School. Reefside is pretty fun. I am a straight A student and a boy-genius of sorts. My dad's name is William Cranston although he prefers Billy. My mom's name is Trini Kwan.

Dad and Mom are amazing scientist. Well dad is, mom's his assistant though and one of the few who can translate what he says. I'm one of the few others. I have very few friends besides Mal. She's practically my best friend, and much like how my mom defended my dad in high school, she backs me up from the bullies. Guess the apple really doesn't fall far from the tree, huh?

Anyway besides mom and dad being a scientist and his assistant, they were once part of the group known as the Power Rangers. Dad and mom from what they told me were the ones to usually handle and build the equipment like the coms that the original Rangers used. Mom and Dad were amongst the Rangers known commonly as the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. I know Mal's parents were also Rangers, along with like maybe 7 to 10 other kids just at Reefside High have parents who were Rangers. The Rangers used special tools known as Morphers to transform into their Ranger uniforms which were made of Spandex. An odd choice but also a good one. Dad was the original Blue Mighty Morphin Ranger whereas Mom was the original Yellow Mighty Morphin Ranger. Knowing your parents were once Power Rangers, and are also amazing scientists puts a lot of pressure on a kid, but I know I can handle it.

Another thing is that a week or so ago, Mal and I both found weird dragon shaped tokens which from what I remember after Mom showed me her power coin from her days as an OPR it looks a lot like it. Mal has been acting weird, and I know I have been too. 7 others have as well been acting weird, from what I have observed. Those 7 I know do or must have Ranger parents. What are the odds that 9 kids, all with Ranger parents, or at least for 6 of those I believe they do have Ranger parents would find tokens much like the original power coins, and suddenly have weird things happening to them. Let us all hope this isn't some sign that we 9 are going to become Rangers and have to save our world. I don't think our parents could stand it if they found out.

Wish us luck everyone.

* * *

Here is the Shaun Kwan-Cranston or the Blue Dragonic Ranger's Introduction. Hope you all enjoy. Follow, fave and review please. Don't Flame. It isn't polite. Constructive criticism is helpful though. Let me know if there is something I missed or messed up so I can fix it.


	5. Yellow Dragonic Fury Ranger Intro

So here is the third of nine introductions for the Power Rangers: Dragonic Fury team. We have for this one the Yellow Dragonic Ranger aka Alejandro Ortiz-Hartford.

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS. Just my OCs and the team name. That is it. Just my OCs and the Team Name Dragonic Fury. That is all. I own nothing else. Nada. Zip. Zilch. All credit to the creators.**

Hey People - Point of View for main character of chapter, talking to readers.

 _ **"Heyyyy People" - Eavesdropping**_

 _ **"Hey People" - Villains' Monologue**_

 _"Hey People" - Dragonic Fury Rangers Talking to each other over coms_

 **"Hey People" - Everyone talking to each other**

 **Thanks to Green-Extreme-Ninjetti13 for the follow and fave!**

* * *

Hola Chicos y Chicas! Como estas? Muy bien, gracias! (Translation: Hey guys and gals! How are you all? I'm very good, thanks!) I'm Alejandro Ortiz-Hartford! I'm 17 and in my third year at Reefside High. I'm a B student so that is something, and I'm on the soccer team.

My parents are Rose Hartford nee Ortiz and Mackenzie "Mack" Hartford. My dad was once an android who died, and was brought back while being turned human, and now travels the world as a journalist, writing books about his travel. Of course he also spends months at home with mom and I. Mom on the other hand works as a teacher, but is amazingly smart and is a published scientist. Both of them possess a secret though, one I likely shouldn't tell you all, but hey it is an amazing secret that needs to be shared!

That secret is that they were both part of the Power Rangers. If you want to get specific then Operation Overdrive was their official Ranger group name. Dad was the Red Overdrive Ranger while mom was the Pink Overdrive Ranger. Both are super cool! The fact that they defended the Earth from Villains is just so amazing and awesome! Operation Overdrive I believe was the 15th team of Rangers or something like that. I don't really remember, but the fact that my parents were both Power Rangers as teens is just awesome!

So like seven or eight others and I found these strange tokens that were in the shape of dragons. I haven't told my parents about them, but I know they know something is up. If I am right about what they are, then the Power Rangers will be coming back. I hope not, but hey it would still be cool to be one! Wonder which color I would be? Maybe Yellow or Blue? Being Red Ranger would be awesome, but I know at least two of the other eight who got these tokens are better suited for Red Ranger. Anyway this is me signing off for now! Bye!

* * *

Here is the next Introduction. Hope you all enjoy. Follow, fave and review please. Don't Flame. It isn't polite. Constructive criticism is helpful to me though, and helps me improve my writing. Let me know if there is something I missed or messed up so I can fix it.


	6. Pink Dragonic Fury Ranger Intro

So here is the fourth of nine introductions for the Power Rangers: Dragonic Fury team. Next up is the Pink Dragonic Ranger aka Yumi "Yu" Ford-McKnight.

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS. Just my OCs and the team name. That is it. Just my OCs and the Team Name Dragonic Fury. That is all. I own nothing else. Nada. Zip. Zilch. All credit to the creators.**

Hey People - Point of View for main character of chapter, talking to readers.

 _ **"Heyyyy People" - Eavesdropping**_

 _ **"Hey People" - Villains' Monologue**_

 _"Hey People" - Dragonic Fury Rangers Talking to each other over coms_

 **"Hey People" - Everyone talking to each other**

* * *

Hiya! I'm Yumi Ford-McKnight! Call me Yu or Yumi! It's nice to meet you all! I'm 15 and a half, and I'm currently attending Reefside High in my 2nd year with my two best friends Danny Scott and Eliana Fernandez-Mercer. I'm a straight A student who is also on the girl's soccer team as its captain. Being best friends with the captain of the boy's soccer team is a huge help for both teams, as we get more training done. Eliana is my 2nd on the team, even though sometimes she is so much more frustrating. I'm also in band which was weird for everyone till I showed off how well I play the guitar, violin, and sax. I had to learn the sax and violin from YouTube videos, but otherwise I am pretty much self-taught, and mom was the one who taught me how to play the guitar.

On to other matters, my parents are named Conner McKnight and Kira McKnight nee Ford. Mom and dad are amazing. Dad was once a pro soccer player for a few years after college, but he tore a muscle in his leg and had to quit. He now coaches both soccer teams. Mom is an amazing music teacher, and will teach anyone the guitar who she thinks has talent for it. Both have a secret though just like Danny's parents, and Eliana's dad do.

All three of our parents were Power Rangers. Whereas Danny's father was an OPR, his dad was one too, but was also part of other teams including on the team my parents and Eliana's dad was a part of known as the Dino Thunder Power Rangers. Having Power Ranger parents does help when it comes to certain things, but its also like we have this great legacy and burden we have to carry and we can't tell most people, because the Rangers always kept their true identities secret.

On to another topic. So Danny, Eliana, and I, along with 6 others found these weird tokens that look sorta like dragons. Remembering what Danny had said about his parents power coins, has me wondering if this is not something like that. I hope not. I would love to be a Power Ranger, but not at the costs my parents had to deal with when they were one. Fighting evil is something I could probably do, but I don't want too. I hope these tokens appearing isn't a sign of things to come. Anyway this is Yumi Ford-McKnight signing off! Bye everyone!

* * *

Here is the next Introduction aka that of the Pink Ranger's Intro. Hope you all enjoy. Follow, fave and review please. Don't Flame. Constructive criticism is helpful to me though, and helps me improve my writing. Let me know if there is something I missed or messed up so I can fix it.


	7. Green Dragonic Fury Ranger Intro

So here is the fifth of nine introductions for the Power Rangers: Dragonic Fury team. Next up is the Green Dragonic Ranger aka Malika "Mal" Shiba.

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS. Just my OCs and the team name. That is it. Just my OCs and the Team Name Dragonic Fury. That is all. I own nothing else. Nada. Zip. Zilch. All credit to the creators.**

Hey People - Point of View for main character of chapter, talking to readers.

 _ **"Heyyyy People" - Eavesdropping**_

 _ **"Hey People" - Villains' Monologue**_

 _"Hey People" - Dragonic Fury Rangers Talking to each other over coms_

 **"Hey People" - Everyone talking to each other**

* * *

Hello everyone. I am Malika Shiba. Call me Mal or Malika though. I am Katt's twin sister. I am 16 and entering my third year at school. My best friend is the 14 year old Shaun Cranston. I volunteer with Katt and her two best friends at an animal shelter a small ways away from the school as well as work at Hayley's café Cyberspace. It's really fun there. I also train with Danny Scott and Feng Bradley who is one of Katt's best friends at the dojo, dad works at with Mentor Ji. I am getting really good at martial arts and kendo.

So my parents are Jayden and Mike Shiba. Dad teaches at the dojo nearby with Mentor Ji. Katt trains there sometimes, but it is usually Feng and I who do, along with Danny Scott. Papa is a goofball, but Dad, Katt, and I all still love him. Papa is an actor, but is home a lot more than most actors are. They both have a secret that Katt and I found out about 3 weeks ago, which is two weeks before the incident. Katt told Shaun and I we needed to be on the roof 10 minutes after lunch started so we could discuss it. Feng and Horus would be getting Danny and his friends Yumi and Eliana along with Alejandro Hartford.

Anyway to the secret. Dad and Papa were both Power Rangers. They were part of the Samurai Rangers. Dad was the Red Samurai Ranger while Papa was the Green Samurai Ranger. It was so cool to find that out. Katt and I actually both fangirled for a bit, before calming down and screwing to tell no one that wasn't a fellow Ranger. Now on to the incident.

Katt, Shaun, and I along with 6 others found 9 dragon shaped tokens. It was weird, but I have this feeling constantly like something is going to happen, and soon. If we don't stop it the world will be destroyed. I really hope this doesn't mean we will need to become Power Rangers. We will be so grounded if we have to skip school, be late to it, or serve to many detentions, because we were doing our duties as Rangers. Between you and me it would still be cool if we were. Wonder what color I would be? Danny Scott is def Red Ranger material, and Katt would likely be Green Ranger, but I hope I'm Green. Horus and Feng I don't think would be typical Ranger colors. Eliana Mercer also seems like she would be in the weird Ranger color group, while Shaun is likely to end up the Blue Ranger, and Alejandro Hartford on the other hand is a toss-up as is Yumi McKnight.

Anyway I should likely sign off. Dad's wanting me to come down for dinner. Bye and wish us luck!

* * *

Here is the next Introduction aka that of the Green Ranger's Intro. Hope you all enjoy. Follow, fave and review please. Don't Flame. Constructive criticism is helpful to me though, and helps me improve my writing. Let me know if there is something I missed or messed up so I can fix it.


	8. Gold Dragonic Fury Ranger Intro

So here is the sixth of nine introductions for the Power Rangers: Dragonic Fury team. Next up is the Gold Dragonic Ranger aka Feng Hanson-Bradley.

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS. Just my OCs and the team name. That is it. Just my OCs and the Team Name Dragonic Fury. That is all. I own nothing else. Nada. Zip. Zilch. All credit to the creators.**

Hey People - Point of View for main character of chapter, talking to readers.

 _ **"Heyyyy People" - Eavesdropping**_

 _ **"Hey People" - Villains' Monologue**_

 _"Hey People" - Dragonic Fury Rangers Talking to each other over coms_

 **"Hey People" - Everyone talking to each other**

* * *

Hello! I am Feng Hanson-Bradley. I'm 16 and entering my third year at Reefside High alongside my best friend Katterine "Katt" Shiba, and my other best friend Horus Manx-Cruger is entering into his final year. I am a member of the martial arts club and the kendo club, and when not volunteering at the animal shelter on the weekends, or at school on the weekdays I am at the dojo run by Mentor Ji and Jayden-sensei learning more about kendo and martial arts.

My parents are Blake Bradley, a talented and pro racer mainly in dirt bikes, but who is also a very talented ninja/martial artist, alongside my mom who is also am impressive ninja/martial artists, but also is an instructor at the Wind Ninja Academy. Both make as much time for me and each other as they can, and are always calling to check in if one or both are out of town. They are the best parents I could have asked for.

They have a secret they told me 2 years ago, once I proved my maturity and that I could keep a secret even at 14. My parents are members of the Power Rangers, and were more specifically members of the Ninja Storm Rangers. My mom was the Blue Wind Ranger and the first female Blue Ranger, while my dad was the only Navy Ranger to exist and is better known as the Navy Thunder Ranger. Dad and Mom are still my parents, it was just another fact about them that explained why they knew martial arts outside of the usual reasons, and why they had me training from a very early age.

Last week though Katt, Horus, myself, and 6 others found strange token like things that were shaped like dragons. If I think this is what it is, then shortly evil shall attack for them, and those 9 of us who found them will become Power Rangers...let us all just hope our parents are mad when they find out where we go late at night if they notice. We will be so grounded by the end of this. If we are lucky enough we won't have trouble during school, but I doubt that.

I hope the others realize that the tokens are likely for us to become Rangers. I will have to talk more with Katt, Horus, and the other 6 later. Likely call all 8 together tomorrow at lunch or something. Katt can handle her sister and Shaun, Horus and I can each grab two others. Luckily I have met Danny Scott as he trains at the same dojo I do, his friends Yumi McKnight and Eliana Mercer will likely follow, which leaves Horus to just grab Alejandro Hartford. Let us hope we can round everyone up within 10 minutes of lunch starting so we have most of the lunch on the roof to figure out a battle plan. This will be so troublesome.

* * *

Here is the next Introduction aka that of the Gold Ranger's Intro. Hope you all enjoy. Follow, fave and review please. Don't Flame. Constructive criticism is helpful to me though, and helps me improve my writing. Let me know if there is something I missed or messed up so I can fix it.


	9. Black Dragonic Fury Ranger Intro

So here is the seventh of nine introductions for the Power Rangers: Dragonic Fury team. Next up is the Black Dragonic Ranger aka Katterina "Katt" Shiba. (Seriously why does Samurai Ranger Mike not have a last name as well as Kevin and Emily!)

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS. Just my OCs and the team name. That is it. Just my OCs and the Team Name Dragonic Fury. That is all. I own nothing else. Nada. Zip. Zilch. All credit to the creators.**

Hey People - Point of View for main character of chapter, talking to readers.

 _ **"Heyyyy People" - Eavesdropping**_

 _ **"Hey People" - Villains' Monologue**_

 _"Hey People" - Dragonic Fury Rangers Talking to each other over coms_

 **"Hey People" - Everyone talking to each other**

* * *

Hey guys! I'm Katterina Shiba, but call me Katt! I'm 16 and entering into my 3rd year at Reefside High with my twin sister Malika, and my best friend Feng, while my other best friend Horus is a year above us. So a little about me. I'm a part of band club, as well as the fashion club we have at our school. I also volunteer at the local animal shelter with Mal, Feng, and Horus, on the weekends, and Mal will sometimes drag along her best friend Shaun.

So my parents are Jayden Shiba and his husband Mike. Nobody really knows papa's last name, not even dad does, but it doesn't really matter. Papa is papa, just like dad is dad. My dad Jayden is a master with the sword, and teaches kendo at the dojo near-by run by Mentor Ji. Papa on the other hand is one of those fun parents. He acts in movies a lot, but always finds time to come home and spend it with dad, Mal, and I. Both have a secret that Mal and I only found out recently.

Dad and Papa are members of a group known as the Power Rangers, saviors of Earth, protectors of the Galaxy. Specifically they were both members of the Samurai and Super Samurai Rangers. Both are so cool. Mal and I couldn't believe it. We knew Horus' parents were Rangers, but not Dad and Papa. It was amazing and it left us fangirling a little. We did calm down after that and swore never to tell anyone not already in the know about the Rangers, as in those not actually part of the Rangers. Both of us had already been training in Kendo and Martial Arts for a long time, but that wouldn't be enough to prepare us for what happened two weeks after we learned the truth.

Two weeks after we had learned the truth, 9 of us teens at Reefside High discovered 9 tokens shaped like dragons. None of us could believe it. Mentally I told myself there was no way these were what we all thought they were, but now I'm starting to think differently. It has been a week since then, and I am worried that something is coming. Something that will have the 9 of us become the Power Rangers. I am curious about which one I am. I know I am not Red or Blue that is for sure. Maybe Green like papa? That would be so cool! Anyway gotta go get ready for school. Feng and Horus are likely already on their way over! Bye everyone!

* * *

Here is the next Introduction aka that of the Black Ranger's Intro. Hope you all enjoy. Follow, fave and review please. Don't Flame. Constructive criticism is helpful to me though, and helps me improve my writing. Let me know if there is something I missed or messed up so I can fix it.


	10. White Dragonic Fury Ranger Intro

So here is the eighth of nine introductions for the Power Rangers: Dragonic Fury team. Next up is the White Dragonic Ranger aka Eliana Fernandez-Mercer.

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS. Just my OCs and the team name. That is it. Just my OCs and the Team Name Dragonic Fury. That is all. I own nothing else. Nada. Zip. Zilch. All credit to the creators.**

Hey People - Point of View for main character of chapter, talking to readers.

 _ **"Heyyyy People" - Eavesdropping**_

 _ **"Hey People" - Villains' Monologue**_

 _"Hey People" - Dragonic Fury Rangers Talking to each other over coms_

 **"Hey People" - Everyone talking to each other**

 **Thanks to Xavion639 for the Follow and Fave of this story, thanks to RhythmOfTheNight95 for the fave, and thanks to black-ladyToronado-power for the reviews!  
**

Just one more Intro after this and then onto the story! I'm so excited!

* * *

Hiya people! I'm Eliana Fernandez-Mercer! Call me Eli and watch what happens. I'm 16 currently! With my two best friends Danny Scott and Yu McKnight, I am working through my 2nd year at Reefside High. It's a really cool place. I'm a near straight A student, 2nd in command of the girl's soccer team, and I'm part of the fashion club. While fashion club is fun, it has nothing on the soccer team.

So my dad is pretty cool. He is Trent Fernandez-Mercer. We usually just say Trent Mercer or Eliana Mercer when we introduce ourselves. It is a lot easier. So my dad adopted me when I was a baby. He's a really talented artist at that, and is famous for it. I'm more someone who would want to go into fashion if soccer doesn't play out as a career, but as I need to draw my designs Dad gives me plenty of tips. He was the one to teach me to draw. During vacations from school, and the summer we usually try and fit in as much time to hang out as we can, keeping our strong bond going. Finding out that Dad was adopted as well by Grandpa Anton was a surprised, but not as much as his second secret which I discovered at age 9, completely by accident, that had my dad warning me not to tell anyone that wasn't already in the know.

By that Dad meant anyone not a Ranger. That's right. I said Ranger, as in the Power Rangers! Dad was the White Dino Thunder Ranger! Finding that out had me freaking out so hard, but it just made me in awe of my dad even more. I'm glad I'm his daughter even if it isn't by blood. My dad is just so cool! I mean a Dino Thunder Power Ranger. That tops the charts. Finding out also that Grandpa Anton after an accident when Dad was a teen and became Mesogog wasn't so cool, but I still love Grandpa too.

So on to other matters; Yu, Danny, and I, along with 6 others found strange medallions or token I guess is a better way to describe them. They looked almost like dragons. It was strange how all 9 of us ended up in the same place, and found 9 medallions. Could these be ways for us to transform into Power Rangers? I really hope so, although that means we will be fighting whatever evil comes after them. Let's just hope our parents aren't too mad if we miss some school or curfew, because we are dealing with monsters. Yeah...we are so grounded. Still...I wonder what color I will be?

Anywho this is Eliana Fernandez-Mercer signing off! Bye everyone!

* * *

Here is the next Introduction aka that of the White Ranger's Intro. Hope you all enjoy. Follow, fave and review please. Don't Flame. Constructive criticism is helpful to me though, and helps me improve my writing. Let me know if there is something I missed or messed up so I can fix it.


	11. Silver Dragonic Fury Ranger Intro

So here is the final of nine introductions for the Power Rangers: Dragonic Fury team. Next up is the Silver Dragonic Ranger aka Horus Manx-Cruger.

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS. Just my OCs and the team name. That is it. Just my OCs and the Team Name Dragonic Fury. That is all. I own nothing else. Nada. Zip. Zilch. All credit to the creators.**

Hey People - Point of View for main character of chapter, talking to readers.

 _ **"Heyyyy People" - Eavesdropping**_

 _ **"Hey People" - Villains' Monologue**_

 _"Hey People" - Dragonic Fury Rangers Talking to each other over coms_

 **"Hey People" - Everyone talking to each other**

* * *

What's up people? The name's Horus, Horus Manx-Cruger. I'm 17 and going into my final year at Reefside High. My two best friends are Katt Shiba and Feng Bradley who are both a year younger than me and in Junior year at Reefside High. I'm in the soccer club as it's second in command, and I also help tutor students when not volunteering at the animal shelter on the weekends, or working at Cyberspace, a café owned by Hayley Ziktor. I also do some art and I'm really good at martial arts and building things. Specifically I built a few guns and then have upgraded them over the years. I'm looking to go to a college for an engineering degree.

My parents though. What to say about my parents? They are good people, and I really do love them, it is just my dad. While Mom actually does look human, but is also cat-like and still an extraterrestrial, dad is a talking blue humanoid dog ET. My parents names are Anubis "Doggie" Cruger and Katherine "Kat" Manx. They are weird, but like I said I love them. They are my parents and I wouldn't give them up for the world. By the time I was 8 I knew I had been adopted, and they did confirm that I was once I asked at age 10. I was a little upset, but it was more at my birth parents than my adoptive parents. Dad is actually a the supreme commander of all the Earth Bases for the SPD. He and Mom who will sometimes go into Space were both Rangers.

That's right! Both my parents were Power Rangers. Dad was the SPD's Shadow Ranger, while Mom was the Orange Ranger for a time. She designs tech and weaponry for the SPD still. The SPD also stands for Space Patrol Delta. They have plenty of Rangers including some of my aunts and uncles who still work there from time to time. I didn't find this out till I was like 12 or 13 though. It was awesome to learn, but also a shock. Most people don't really think their parents are cool, and finding out that they did stuff like being Rangers...yeah no that flips kids opinions on their heads real quick.

On too other stuff. So a few days ago or so, Katt, Feng, myself and like six others including Katt's twin Mal and her best friend Shaun found these strange medallions or token like things shaped like dragons. Now knowing what most do, that the Power Rangers need a way to morph, Feng and I both believe that these are ways for us to do so, and if so then the Earth and Galaxy will soon be in trouble if it isn't already. Let's hope we can succeed and figure out how to morph. Maybe I should find out if I can build morphers like those the other Rangers used. Feng wants Katt and I to help get those other 6 that were with us to go to the roof when we return to school on Monday from summer vacation. This is gonna be soooo much fun...not.

* * *

Here is the final Introduction aka that of the Silver Ranger's Intro. Hope you all enjoy. Follow, fave and review please. Don't Flame. Constructive criticism is helpful to me though, and helps me improve my writing. Let me know if there is something I missed or messed up so I can fix it.


	12. Chapter 1: The Beginning of Everything

So here is chapter 1 of Dragonic Fury! Hope you all enjoy!

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS. Just my OCs and the team name. That is it. Just my OCs and the Team Name Dragonic Fury. That is all. I own nothing else. Nada. Zip. Zilch. All credit to the creators.**

Hey People - Point of View for main character of chapter, talking to readers or Author narrating something.

 _ **"Heyyyy People" - Eavesdropping**_

 _ **"Hey People" - Villains' Monologue**_

 _"Hey People" - Dragonic Fury Rangers Talking to each other over coms_

 **"Hey People" - Everyone talking to each other**

My Deviantart account AmeliaUchihaKuchiki has pics of all nine of the Dragonic Fury Rangers, so if you wanna actually see what they look like then that's where it is.

* * *

\- 1 week previous to the start of our story -

9 teens, coming from separate ways, were walking through the woods near Reefside in groups.

The first group consisted of best friends Danny Oliver-Scott, son of Jason Scott and Tommy Oliver-Scott; Yumi Ford-McKnight, daughter of Conner McKnight and Kira Ford-McKnight; and Eliana Fernandez-Mercer, adoptive daughter of Trent Fernandez-Mercer. They were coming from the north, chatting as they walked. These three had been best friends for years.

Danny is 5'9", with dark brown hair, and stunning blue eyes, and is tanned slightly from playing soccer so much. He typically wears some sort of red shirt with a black hoodie, and blue jeans with black gym shoes. Danny wears a necklace with a crystal that is red and a moon on it. Yumi on the other hand has dirty blond hair and brown eyes, along with lightly tanned skin from soccer. She is 5'7", and typically will wear a pink shirt of some sort, a black jacket, blue jeans, and black and pink sneakers. Yumi has a necklace set of a crystal in blue, and a moon like Danny. Finally Eliana while not actually related to Trent looks a lot like him with black hair, black eyes, but has an like a pale olive tan to her. She has the same necklace as Yumi and Danny except her crystal is green. She also will typically wear some sort of white shirt, or a shirt with a ton of white in it, black shorts, and black boots.

The second group consisted of another set of best friends. Those are Malika Shiba, daughter of Jayden and Mike Shiba; and Shaun Kwan-Cranston, son of Billy Cranston and Trini Kwan-Cranston. Malika looks a lot like her papa Mike, with tanned skin, brown hair, and soulful brown eyes. She is 5'6" and typically will wear a darker green shirt underneath some sort of jean or leather jacket, a random fedora, black or blue jeans depending on the day, and combat boots. Shaun on the other hand has pale skin, but also has brown hair, and brown eyes but more chocolate in color. He wears a lot of blue shirts, blue jeans, black gym shoes, and a pair of glasses. These 2 were coming from the west.

The third group and you can't really call it a group as it only has one member consists of Alejandro Ortiz-Hartford, son of Mack Hartford and Rose Ortiz-Hartford. Alejandro is 5'11", has tanned skin from constantly playing soccer, and has dirty blonde hair with greenish-blue eyes. He typically wears yellow t-shirts with black and gray hoodies underneath, black jeans or capris, and black shoes. He was walking from the south just enjoying the scenery.

The fourth and final group consists of Katterina Shiba, daughter of Jayden and Mike Shiba, twin to Malika Shiba; Feng Hanson-Bradley, son of Blake Bradley and Tori Hanson-Bradley; and finally Horus Manx-Cruger, son of Kat Manx and Anubis "Doggie" Cruger. Katt Shiba is the complete opposite of her twin. She is 5'7" like her twin, but has paler skin, black-brown hair, and gray eyes. She also will typically wear some sort of black shirt or hoodie with darkercolors as the opposite color or blue, black jeans, and combat boots. Feng is 5'10" and half, has tanned skin, black hair, and black eyes. He typically will wear darker clothes with some gold coloring threaded throughout. His shoes are typically black combat boots. Horus is 5'10", has sorta olive tanned skin, black hair that looks dark blue in the proper lighting, and black eyes. He will typically wear black or tan cargo pants, black combat boots, his shirts are usually black along with his jackets with some silver threaded throughout the jackets and shirts. These three were walking, talking, and enjoying themselves, and were moving from the east.

All nine didn't even realize they were all somewhat walking in the same direction till they met at a clearing in the forest. Everyone looked a bit surprised till suddenly something started to rumble. The nine looked down ready to start running when the ground suddenly gave out under them. All nine teens screamed or started laughing as they fell. These nine landed in water, pulled themselves out, and started through the cave well after much talking and bickering. The nine moved quickly, wanting to find a way out.

They knew something was up. All nine did. As the nine moved through the cave they found a clearing with a table in the middle with what looked like medallions or tokens. All nine crowded around the table, and found themselves reaching out for one of the tokens. Now the tokens looked like gold and jewel encrusted medallions or tokens. Each picked one up. The nine tokens each had a very small colored jewel for the eye.

To Danny who picked up his medallion/token with a small ruby, Shaun who picked up his with a small sapphire, Alejandro who picked up his with a small yellow sunstone, and to Yu who picked up one with a pink garnet gem. Katt ended up picking hers up and it had a small obsidian on the back, Feng then picked up his and it had a small chunk of gold that surrounded an orange zircon on the back, Mal picked up her medallion/token which had a piece of emerald for the eye, to Eliana who picked up her and it had a white moonstone gem with it, and finally to Horus who picked up his token/medallion which contained a piece of colorless labradorite.

Each couldn't help but to stare at the medallions/tokens. All heard a sudden sound as the ground began to shake again and they all whipped around to see an opening. All nine moved slowly gripping the token/medallion they had picked up tightly as they moved out of the cave only to discover they were in one of the abandoned quarries that lined the city. As all nine looked at each other once outside, they all started walking away, breaking back up into their groups as they moved to leave the quarry and to get back to where their cars and bikes were so they could get home.

* * *

So I'm gonna leave it here for this chapter. I hope you all enjoyed! Please leave a review (or constructive criticism, no flames please!), a follow, or a fave if you liked the story so far. Next chapter will be up either this week or next! Thanks for reading! Bye!


	13. Chapter 2: Attack!

Chapter 2 of Dragonic Fury is here! Hope you all enjoy!

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS. Just my OCs and the team name. That is it. Just my OCs and the Team Name Dragonic Fury. That is all. I own nothing else. Nada. Zip. Zilch. All credit to the creators.**

Hey People - Point of View for main character of chapter, talking to readers or Author narrating something.

 _ **"Heyyyy People" - Eavesdropping**_

 _ **"Hey People" - Villains' Monologue/Villain's talking**_

 _"Hey People" - Dragonic Fury Rangers Talking to each other over coms_

 **"Hey People" - Everyone talking to each other**

* * *

 _ **LAST TIME ON DRAGONIC FURY:**_

 **Our nine heroes found nine medallions/tokens on a table after falling down into a cavern when they all met in the forest. They had no way out at that time. All nine picked up one of the medallions/tokens which had a jewel for the visible eye of the dragon. A door opened once they had. The nine were able to leave the cave and separated to head back to their cars which would be a long trek.**

* * *

-Picking up from where we left off last time-

All nine did end up walking back to their cars practically together as they were all going the same way, but it had decided to rain so they were running through the woods while getting even further soaked. What they did not know was someone was watching them.

Someone who had Danny noticing something was up about halfway back, slowing down and letting the others all pass him. Eliana and Yumi noticing he was slowing down followed his lead. The others being curious as to why all three had slowed down followed their leads.

Right after they had all slowed down, all of a sudden the putties jumped out at them. All nine couldn't believe they were under attack by the cannon fodder that usually was what the villains against the Rangers used to attack each and every team.

All nine started to dodge, kicking, punching, and just all around fighting back. With nine of them from the get go it was easy enough to beat up the cannon fodder. The nine teens fought for a good five minutes without breaking much of a sweat. They knew they needed to win, and quickly. This was proof that something was up with those medallions/tokens they founs, not that they realized that little fact yet.

All nine split up, starting to run with the cannon fodder following at a very quick pace. The nine ducked under branches, ran through bushes, jump over streams, and just tried to get away. All of our nine heroes/heroines realized quickly enough though that they were nos outnumbered by having split up, and that the cannon fodder had gotten reinforcements. It was not looking good for the teens.

Danny, Katt, Feng, and Alejandro who had all run the same way quickly whipped around climbing into the trees and staying quiet as the four heard the cannon fodder stop right under them. They waited, but another minute before Danny was jumping down onto one feet first and the other three quickly folllowed.

Horus and Eliana who had ended up going the same way whipped around themselves and started to fight off the cannon fodder once the fodder got close enough. Eliana even flipped off Horus' back to take two of the fodder out at the same time, followed by Horus flipping one of the fodder into three or four others.

Yu, Mal, and Shaun who had all gone a third way, started to quickly create a strategy as they ran. All three turned around, while sliding into defensuve positions as the fodder came around the corner. Moving quickly the three teens started punching, kicking, and just generally trying to get the cannon fodder to back it the hell off. All three took off running again. Seeing the other 6 bolting from the woods, they sped up, all heading for the cars and hoping to get into the 3 parked cars and one motorcycle before the fodder caught up.

As the 4 who owned the cars were grabbing out the correct keys, and Alejandro was moving towards his bike, they reached the cars, retching the doors open as Danny, Katt, and Mal got their cars started, and Alejandro got on his bike, the other 5 climbed into the vehicles.

 **"GO!" was shouted and heard throughout the cars.** Three cars and a motorcycle took off right as the cannon fodder left the tree-line, their boss punching a tree as they watched the brats who had taken the medallions get away.

 _ **-Cannon Fodder and their Leader-**_

 _ **"NO!" the leader of the fodder shouted. "Why did you numbskulls let them escape?! Master will be so pissed when he learns the Dragon Medallions are in the hands of simple human teenagers! I will be the one to be destroyed by Master because of this! ME!"**_

-Back to our heroes-

The three cars and motorcycle all slowed down and stopped as they got back within Reefside. All nine got out of the cars and went over towards Alejandro and his bike.

 **"Man, that was way too close!" Danny said as he rested his hands behind his head.**

 **The others nodded. "Yeah, I'll say. That was super creepy. Those look a lot like Putties, or hell I think they were."**

 **Mal said as she looked at all of the others.**

 **Katt looking at the others, asks the question likely on everyone's mind, "I wonder why they were after us though?"**

 **The other eight could only shrug. Alejandro sighs, but then says "I think we should all head home. School starts next Monday. If we decide to meet up it to discuss this or anyone figures anything out we can meet then, okay?"**

Everyone agrees to meet up Monday, hoping to find information on why the Putties were back, who was after them, what they wanted, and what the medallions shaped like dragons were.

* * *

Hey guys! Leaving it there. From this point on aside from a few flashbacks in the next couple of chapters are story will begin. Hope you are all enjoying, and thanks for reading! Follow, fave, and review! No flames please! Constructive criticism is appreciated, and is helpful towards my getting better at writing.

Thanks guys!

~Otaku


	14. Chapter 3: School in session, Cyberspace

Chapter 3 of Dragonic Fury is here! Hope you all enjoy!

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS. Just my OCs and the team name. That is it. Just my OCs and the Team Name Dragonic Fury. That is all. I own nothing else. Nada. Zip. Zilch. All credit to the creators.**

Hey People - Point of View for main character of chapter, talking to readers or Author narrating something.

 _ **"Heyyyy People" - Eavesdropping**_

 _ **"Hey People" - Villains' Monologue/Villain's talking**_

 _"Hey People" - Dragonic Fury Rangers Talking to each other over coms_

 **"Hey People" - Everyone talking to each other**

* * *

 **Last time on Power Rangers: Dragonic Fury!:**

 **All nine of our heroes/heroines fought off putties that suddenly attacked them. Making it back to their cars and in Alejandro's case his motorcycle, they drove rapidly back to Reefside. Agreeing to meet on Monday either during lunch period or after school, they went their separate ways. Who was the one who attacked them? Who is its Master or Mistress? Let's find out! This time on Power Rangers: Dragonic Fury! Dragonic Morph!**

* * *

-Back to school day, 7am-

Danny, Eliana, and Yu all walked into the school, ready to start their next year. They had found next to no information on why the fodder was back or who they belonged too, only that they looked like a mix of the ones Rita Repulsa and Mesogog used. That had the three worried, but especially Danny, because if Rita was somehow back he could target his dad, and he wouldn't allow that.

Alejandro drove up to the school as he noticed Danny, Yu, and Eliana wander into the school. He had found out no information himself. It had caused him multiple headaches while he had been at the library digging through old newspaper clippings, scientific journal pages, and other things related to the Power Rangers and their enemies.

Mal and Shaun were walking in through one of the other doors, both sighing slightly. Mal and Shaun had found out some information like that a new company called Pulse Inc. had recently started up, and that the company was climbing too quickly to be normal. They had also discovered that one of the owners looked a lot like an older Rita Repulsa, and that had both really worried. If they had to deal with Rita, then their families could be targeted.

Horus, Katt, and Feng wandered in from a random side entrance along the west side of the school. All three were annoyed. They had looked for hours, even sneaking out, and using the computers at the SPD base nearby to try to find out what was going on. Horus had nearly gotten caught when he had used his father and mother's credentials to use the computers like he had. The other two had also nearly gotten caught as they had snuck into their houses, but luckily they hadn't.

All nine remembering that they had different lunches from the others walked past each other, passing notes in classes, telling each other to meet outside the school, and they would all head over to the Cyberspace.

-After school, 3:30pm-

Everyone met outside after they had stored the books and other things they didn't need in their lockers, and using Alejandro's motorcycle, Danny's jeep, as well as Horus' jeep they all piled in and drove over to Cyberspace. Luckily none of those who worked did have to go in that day, so they were able to relax, but they all kept an eye on Hailey to make sure she wouldn't overhear them. They couldn't let what was going on get back to their parents.

 **"So what did everyone find out?" Danny asks after they had grabbed one of the bigger booths to relax in, and talk.**

 **"Well," Mal begins "Shaun and I didn't find out much, but what we did find was that a company called Pulse Inc. was recently founded nearby. Thing is, it has been climbing in stock, money, and influence too quickly to be natural so we looked closer."**

 **"Our instincts were right. One of Pulse Inc.'s founders looks a lot like a slightly older Rita Repulsa. We don't know if it is her, but the fact that she looks like an older Rita, as well as how fast its climbing in everything means we do need to keep an eye on that company." Shaun adds before nodding slightly. "That is all we found out. Anyone else find anything?"**

 **Alejandro shook his head "Don't bother asking me. I found absolutely nothing, and I was at the library from opening to close unless I had work."**

 **Danny shrugged himself, "Yu, Eliana, and I didn't find out much ourselves. All we did find was that the putties that were sent after us look a lot like a mix between Mesogog's and Rita's putties, which with what Shaun and Mal found out now has me even further worried. We need to be careful. Horus, Feng, Katt, you three find anything?"**

 **All three shook their heads, as Horus responded "None of us did, I even got a hold of my parents credentials to use the SPD computers, as well as Feng and Katt snuck out to go to places the putties attacked for the different Angel Grove Ranger teams. Absolutely nothing like Alejandro, but at least you 5 found something. Even if it is inconclusive evidence, it is still something."**

 **Eliana leans forward slightly and whispers "Guys. Hailey's coming over." All nine shut up really quick.**

 **Danny smiles as Hailey comes over "Hey Aunt Hailey! What's up?"**

 **Hailey smiles at all nine "Not much. Just wanted to see if you guys wanted something to eat or drink?"**

 **All nine shook their heads, as Yu responds "No thanks Aunt Hailey. We are fine for now!" Hailey walks away, but looks back noticing how all nine leaned further in wishing she could hear what they were saying.**

 **The nine all sighed in relief. "So," Danny then asked "Anyone find out anything on those weird medallions we found?"**

 **The other eight look at him and all shake their heads, while Katt and Mal at the same time respond "No, nothing. It's strange though."**

 **Feng looks at the two, as well as the others "What is?"**

 **Katt looking at her sister then nods "I don't know about you guys, but Mal and I have gotten stronger, like I broke the edge of my bathroom sink, and Mal broke her mirror. It was so creepy. Dad and Papa have had them fixed, but we haven't told them anything."**

 **The other seven look at each other before nodding, "Same goes for Eliana, Yu, and I. It was creepy. I needed a new phone, Eliana needed a new mirror herself, and Yu destroyed one of my old soccer balls when she caught it."**

 **Alejandro sighs "I got lucky my parents weren't home, because if they had been they would have seen my hand go clean through the wall in the living room. I wasn't even trying. I just fell backwards and tried to brace myself and my hand went clear through the wall. I freaked. Got it fixed, but it was nuts."**

 **Feng and Horus nod, before Horus states "I had something similar happen to me except I nearly got mugged, and I broke the guys wrist and leg with a simple kick and jerk of my hand to grab his. I wasn't even putting my usual strength behind it, and it still did that."**

 **Feng sighs "Whatever is going on with us is crazy, that I don't doubt, but what could it mean?"**

 **"Well," Danny goes to say "I do remember Dad and Father once saying that shortly after becoming a Power Ranger they both started getting stronger physically, like even more than they already are. Maybe those medallions have something to do with becoming Power Rangers. I mean they also do look like the old Power Coins like what my dad and father both have."**

 **Yu sighs "We should getting going, but first lets all swap phone numbers. If one of us gets attack, try to use the medallions, otherwise try to get in touch with us."**

As Yu was saying this, an explosion occurred causing all nine to bolt outside with everyone else. They could only stare as right in front of them was a bunch of putties and...

* * *

So I'm gonna leave a cliffhanger here. Who is it that attacked them? Anyone have any guesses? Leave a review with your guess! Also follow and fave if you are liking this story. Leave a review on what needs to be improved as well. No flames please!

Thanks guys for reading!

~Otaku


	15. Chapter 4: First Transformation

Chapter 4 of Dragonic Fury is here! Hope you all enjoy this the next chapter!

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS. Just my OCs and the team name. That is it. Just my OCs and the Team Name Dragonic Fury. That is all. I own nothing else. Nada. Zip. Zilch. All credit to the creators.**

Hey People - Point of View for main character of chapter, talking to readers or Author narrating something.

 _ **"Heyyyy People" - Eavesdropping**_

 _ **"Hey People" - Villains' Monologue/Villain's talking**_

 _"Hey People" - Dragonic Fury Rangers Talking to each other over coms_

 **"Hey People" - Everyone talking to each other**

* * *

 **Last time on Power Rangers: Dragonic Fury:**

 **Our nine heroes/heroines had their first day back to school. Realizing they had different lunch periods, they passed notes to each other to say to meet up at Hailey's café, Cyberspace. All nine met up outside the school, and drove over together. They secured one of the larger booths, and started to swap information they had found out. Suddenly everyone in Cyberspace heard a huge explosion. They all ran outside only to see Putties running around. Our heroes/heroines froze at they could only stare at who was in front of them. Who was in front of our heroes/heroines? Find out this time on POWER RANGERS: DRAGONIC FURY! Dragonic Morph!**

* * *

Our nine heroes/heroines could only stare as right in front of them were two of the worst villains along with their putty mutants. Standing in front of our heroes/heroines was the unlikely duo of Goldar and Zeltrax. No one could believe it. Zeltrax smirked underneath his helmet before ordering the putties to attack.

 _ **Goldar started to laugh, before saying "Where are your Rangers? Oh wait! There is none! All who were Rangers have lost their precious powers or aren't even here to rescue you! Attack you worthless lot!"**_

 **Danny looked at the others, before nodding at them "Let's kick some ass guys!"**

 **The other eight nodded themselves, "Right!"**

All nine raced towards the cannonfodder, finding that it was easier to fight them all of a sudden, unlike last time they had run into them. Bobbing, weaving, sending the putty/tyranodrone mutant combos flying at other of the mutant combos, but more kept appearing.

Suddenly all nine were sent flying by a sudden explosion, and ended up in a pile. They got up, clutching at their arms, legs, holding each other up, or sliding back into fighting positions, panting slightly. They had been fighting for a good ten minutes at least, if not longer. Suddenly from all nines' pockets came a golden glow, as the medallions in their pockets shined with power. All of our heroes/heroines pulled them out, and as one felt power surge through them.

Goldar and Zeltrax realizing what was happening ordered the putties/tyrannodrones to attack. All nine suddenly knew what to say, as if it had magically been implanted in their heads.

 **Danny looked at the others as they lined up "Ready?" The other eight nodded and said "Ready!" Danny then states "Let's rock guys! Dragonic Form! BLAZE!" as the other eight said "Dragonic Form! FLOOD!/DISCHARGE!/CRUSH!/GUST!/BLACKOUT!/OBSCURE!/SHINE!/STORM!"**

A golden glow overtakes our heroes as suddenly all nine appear again, nine different backgrounds forming around them in nine different colors, sorta like what happens in Sailor Moon Crystal.

Flames and magma surrounding Danny with a red background.

Ice and water surrounding Shaun with an aquatic blue/ice blue mixed background.

Lightning and electricity surrounding Alejandro with a mixed yellow and black background.

Earth rising up around Yu with a pink and caramel brown background.

Air and wind surrounding Mal with a dark green/leaf green mixed background.

Energy surrounding Feng with a golden background.

Darkness surrounding Katt with a pitch black background.

Light surrounding Eliana with a white and pearl mixed background.

A huge storm surrounds Horus with a silver background.

All nine's clothes have changed to just white as suddenly different suits form over them. Each in a different color, and in the case of the girls with a skirt attached to it, start to appear. A symbol forms on their chests, similar in style to the ones on the medallions. All nine strike a pose as their helmets form over their faces, standard visors forming over their faces as they shouted in sync:

 **"The Dragon of Fire and Magma! Red Dragonic Ranger!"**

 **"The Dragon of Ice and Water! Blue Dragonic Ranger!"**

 **"The Dragon of Lightning and Electricity! Yellow Dragonic Ranger!"**

 **"The Dragon of Earth! Pink Dragonic Ranger!"**

 **"The Dragon of Air and Wind! Green Dragonic Ranger!"**

 **"The Dragon of Energy! Gold Dragonic Ranger!"**

 **"The Dragon of Darkness! Black Dragonic Ranger!"**

 **"The Dragon of Light! White Dragonic Ranger!"**

 **"The Dragon of Weather! Silver Dragonic Ranger!"**

 **"DRAGONIC FURY!"**

 _ **Goldar and Zeltrax at the same time shout "NO! RANGERS! HOW!? ATTACK YOU IMBECILES!"**_

All nine of our heroes/heroines leap forward, attacking fast and with quick precise movements, the elements that they represent coming off them in larger bursts than necessary as it would take them time to learn to control. For now not destroying to much was the way to go. Danny, Feng, and Katt as the best trained find using their elements easier than the other six, but still had control issues. Horus leaps forward, attacking Zeltrax and at the exact same time Danny leaps for Goldar, both engaging in battle against the two, while the other seven finish the putty/tyrannodrone army and going to help the other two.

Goldar and Zeltrax both growl.

 _ **Zeltrax states as the two get away from the nine rangers "This isn't over Rangers! Earth will be ours! You will not win this time!"**_ Both disappear seconds after he says that, as the nine race forward. Danny looking around makes a gesture.

 **"Come on guys! Lets get out of here for now." He states rather quickly, as the other eight take off around a corner, as several of the teens and kids nearby race after them.**

All nine dive behind garbage cans and such as they morph back, coming out as the kids and teens race by. All nine smile or smirk at each other before heading back to Cyberspace and helping the clean-up. Hailey gives them all a look when she knows they aren't looking before smiling to herself. Hailey also thinking to herself that if she thought they were those new Rangers then they would go far. They were the kids of former Rangers afterall. It is in their blood to protect and defend.

All nine share one last secretive smile and/or smirk as they take off, having finished at Hailey's, she waving them off and telling them to head home.

* * *

Hey everyone! Sorry this is so late! My muse left me for a bit as well as the fact that finals are this week, and classes were killing me the rest of time that work wasn't trying to do me in. I also just recently got a promotion at my job so I'm in training for that which is both fun and also a lot of late nights. Hope yall enjoyed. Leave a review, and maybe even follow and fave on your way out! I'll likely update once or twice more in the next 3 weeks after finals are done, and then it will be sporadic at best as I will barely have time to do my classwork on top of my job.

See ya guys,

Otaku


	16. Chapter 5 Part 1: Danny with parents

Hey guys! What's up? Here is chapter 5 Part 1 (There will be 8 parts)! It is now after finals (2 weeks before start of fall semester)!

DISCLAIMER: I did it once, go look at previous chapters.

Extra side note: Go check out savannahamminga. Her stories are super awesome!

Hope yall enjoy! Dragonic Morph!

Hey People - Point of View for main character of chapter, talking to readers or Author narrating something.

 _ **"Heyyyy People" - Eavesdropping**_

 _ **"Hey People" - Villains' Monologue/Villain's talking**_

 _"Hey People" - Dragonic Fury Rangers Talking to each other over coms_

 **"Hey People" - Everyone talking to each other**

* * *

 **Previously on Power Rangers: Dragonic Fury:**

 **Our nine heroes/heroines had their first morphs into the Dragonic Fury Rangers. Doing so they proceeded to gain the advantage on Zeltrax and Goldar, and sent them and their cannon-fodder packing. They proceeded to then take off, only to return a few minutes later and help Hailey clean up outside her café and in it as well. After that they all took off, heading home, not knowing that Hailey already knew their secret, but believing in them and vowing not to tell.**

* * *

 **-THIS TIME (Mainly Danny's POV for this one)-**

Danny, Eliana, and Yumi had hopped into Danny's car, as Alejandro grabbed his motorcycle, Mal and Shaun hopping in with Feng, Katt, and Horus in Katt's car. All nine took off in their own directions, the two who were driving cars dropping people off as they went. Eventually getting home Danny parks his car out front, grabbing his bag out of the backseat as he heads for the house.

He locks his car, and unlocks the house, heading inside. **"I'm home! Anyone here?" Danny shouts, listening for a response.**

A voice further in the house calls back **"In the kitchen!"** Danny sets his bag down, as well as slides off his shoes heading further into the house, wandering into the kitchen and seeing cookies on the counter. Standing in front of the oven was a tall man, tanned skin, short spiky blackish-brown hair, and brown eyes. That man just so happened to be Danny's dad Tommy Scott nee Oliver.

Danny went to snatch a cookie as Tommy turned around. **"Hands off Daniel. You know those are for later." Tommy says with a smile on his face. "But dad!" and there was the teenage whine. "No buts young man. Cookie down, and go get ready for dinner. Your father will be home in a few." Tommy says with a soft chuckle as he reaches over and ruffles his son's hair. "Yes sir." comes the reply.**

Danny bolts for the stairs, grabbing his bag and shoes on the way to his room, while he hears some clanks, as well as a car pulling up. Knowing who it was he put away his shoes, and rested his bag on his desk chair. He hoped neither had seen the news or heard anything about what happened at his Aunt Hailey's or else they were going to needlessly worry, and he hated worrying them. His parents could be so troublesome, but they were his.

Hearing a voice shouting for him to come down for dinner, he gets off his bed and jumps onto the railing sliding down it. Wandering into the dining room he goes for some plates to put out, smiling slightly at seeing his parents. His father was rarely home, and when he was, his dad usually wasn't. One being a paramedic and the other a paleontologist made it so Danny rarely saw both his parents. His father had dark brown hair that was more wavy, darker brown eyes than his dad, and was pretty tall like his dad. Danny's father was Jason Lee Scott.

Smiling slightly brighter Danny goes to help put out the food while his parents handle the rest of it, and all three sit down to eat, laughing, talking, and overall just spending time together.

Tommy smiles at the two before saying **"Did you both see the news today? Apparently Hailey's was under attack and there is now a new team of Rangers." Danny jerks his head up "Actually Yu, Eliana, and I were all at Aunt Hailey's when the attack happened. The new Rangers looked pretty cool." Both jerk their head over to their son knowing he was okay, but hearing that had them scared. "I'm fine," comes Danny's response "Seriously. Aunt Hailey handled any injuries anyone might have gotten." Both breathe a sigh of relief and nod, before Tommy speaks up again "So what do you guys think?" Danny snickers "I think they have nothing on the other Rangers." All three laugh as they finish dinner, do dishes, and end up with all three going to bed.**

* * *

Hope y'all enjoyed this chapter. Its just a little slice of life Ill be doing every so often for the 9 different rangers. This particular one will run 8 parts. When I do these they will be more like fillers than anything while I work on the next actual chapter.


End file.
